There You Are
by MissingExodus
Summary: Set after Season Three. Asuka and Judai come to terms with the past 3 years. What does 5 dollars have to do with it? AsuJud


**Alright, this hit me when I was listening to Martina McBride the other night. Now, this may or may not be crap. I own not Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor do I own the song. Constructive crtitism and praise are both appreciated. All things other will be promptely ignored. Thank-you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was nighttime on Duel Academia Island and things were relatively quiet considering the fact that a war or sorts had gone on the year before. Asuka lay on her bed, staring up at her ceiling through the darkness of her room. Last year, she had detested the darkness, and the retorts were anything but gentle: 

"_Oh, grow up, Asuka!" _

"_One element cannot rule on it's own." _

"_The universe needs balance!"_

"_You're killing yourself, you dumb tool!"_

Asuka tried to shove the harsh words spoken by her friends when she was in the Hikari no Kessha out of her mind. Annie had left for Ireland not too long after Manjoume converted Obelisk Blue to Obelisk White at the insistence of her brother. They had said something about 'family issues'. Renee, however, had been dragged off the island kicking and screaming (literally) by her parents. Rachel had somehow managed to escape her parents' grasp (probably because custody of her still belonged to her uncle) and stayed on the island.

Rachel had collapsed into a comatose state not too long after Dani lost her duel to Manjoume. True, Dani had never actually been converted, but Jason was still furious at Manjoume for trying. Kayla had lost a duel to Manjoume and became part of the Kessha, much to Sergio's frustration. Kate had run away the day Rachel slipped into her coma. All right, so 'run away' wasn't the best term. Kate had a good excuse (her grandfather was severely ill) and had gotten permission to leave.

Thankfully, however, the Kessha was destroyed and the Light of Ruin was locked away. Now, those who had been brainwashed into the Kessha were left to fight off the horrible memories that where slowly returning to them. Asuka was no exception.

Trying to get comfortable, Asuka tossed and turned. One face kept reappearing in her mind. There was no mistaking the outlandish brown-orange hair, big brown eyes, red blazer, and friendly, reckless grin of Yuki Judai. Unwillingly, Asuka's thoughts turned to the reckless Osiris. Even though she hated to admit it, Judai had been there for her since day 1. First year, he reminded her of Fubuki with his out going, if not slightly ditzy, personality and eagerness to laugh and have fun.

_**

* * *

**__**There you are in the early light of day**_

_**There you are in the quiet words I pray**_

* * *

Even though friendly and fun-loving where two major components of Judai's personality, he had a serious side too. Asuka had seen that side many times before. Whenever he faced off against one of the Seven Stars, he knew the stakes and took his dueling seriously. Not to mention he always tried to make so that everyone got out okay. Now he was doing the same thing. 

Fear, worry, and concern grasped at Asuka's heart. The emotions were attempting to rip it apart and Asuka held back tears. Everyone knew that the weight of the world would soon crush Judai, making him snap.

"_But that's why we're here, Asuka-chan. We're here to shoulder as much of the stress as we can so that he doesn't snap. That's our job."_

What Rachel had said a couple years ago rang throughout Asuka's mind. _That's all we really are, a bunch of scapegoats,_ Asuka thought bitterly, but her heart rejected that thought.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I've been blessed by the simple happiness**_

_**Of the perfect love we've made**_

* * *

Yeah, there were plenty of moments that Asuka could pretend, if only for a few minutes, that Judai really cared about her. Like that one time after the duel with Ayanokouji, when the outcome had Asuka's heart throwing a victory celebration. _Speaking of which,_ Asuka thought, _I never did break the engagement off, so Judai's still technically my fiancé._ But then, of course, Judai had to ruin it by say he didn't know what 'fiancé' meant. Asuka remembered the argument Rachel and Renee got into after that duel. 

"_I can't believe Judai doesn't know what a fiancé is! Talk about sheltered!"_

"_That's impossible, Renee. No one can be that dense! Even a three-year-old in America knows what a fiancé is!"_

"_Well, apparently, some people really __can__ be that dense. I mean, Judai just proved it with that comment of his!"_

"_There is no way for that to be logical! I've met some pretty sheltered and dense people, and every single one of them knew what a fiancé is."_

"_I guess you're right, Rae. Night. See ya later, Asuka!"_

A small smile crossed Asuka's face as she remembered the incident at the cliff towards the end of their freshman year.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Every time I turn around**_

_**When I'm lost and when I'm found**_

_**Like an angel standing guard**_

**_There you are_**

* * *

"_Hey, Asuka, what are you doing out here at this time of night?"_

"_Huh? Oh, just thinking."_

_Judai sat down next to Asuka and looked at the full moon._

"_Pretty, ain't it?"  
"Yeah. Say, Judai?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I want to say thanks for saving my brother. We owe a lot to you."_

"_No need to thank me, Asuka. I'm just doing my job!"_

"_And what is your 'job', exactly?"_

"_Being a hero, what else?"_

_And a hero he still is,_ Asuka thought,_at least to me. Wait, I did NOT just think that, right? Right. Besides, he's probably too dumb to even know what 'love' is. And whatever happened to 'My only love is dueling', anyway? I thought I made that crystal clear. _

"_I'm in love with you, Tenjoin-kun! I have been since I first saw you!"_

"_Sorry, Manjoume, but my only love is dueling."_

But, she had sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than Manjoume. And of course, when her brother woke up, Asuka soon found herself trying to get untangled from Fubuki's love schemes. At first, he was trying to get her together with Manjoume, but then the schemes switched over to Judai.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Every time I take a breath**_

_**And when I forget to breathe**_

_**You're watchin' over me**_

_**There you are**_

* * *

Everyone said Judai and Asuka were meant to be together. Besides, Dani had begun attracting the attention of a certain spiky hair black sheep. Renee and Ronan had already gotten together and Momoe and Junko where trying to get Jason and Sergio to notice them. _Everyone's so happy. Even Rachel and she's been through one hell of a ride so far._

Yes, even the Queen of Obelisk Blue had moments when she felt lonely and isolated. There wasn't really anyone who she clicked with and Momoe and Junko were both to busy trying to get their crushes to acknowledge their existence. Really, the only person Asuka had clicked well with was Ryo, but she saw him as an older brother of sorts and he was in the pro leagues now, newly recovered from his Hell Kaiser persona that Rachel had so kindly managed to get past.

_The whole 'Hell Kaiser' thing was mainly our own fault. We completely abandoned him when he needed us the most! Really, the only person who tried to get a hold of him during his losing streak was Rachel. But then again, we had our own crisis to deal with. Rachel did devote most of her time to contacting Ryo while the rest of us dealt with the Kessha. Well, a bunch of us joined it, but regardless. In the end, Judai took up the role of hero and stopped Saiou. I still can't believe Fubuki tried to gut him! Well, him, Sergio, Jason, and Ronan,_ Asuka thought as she chuckled a bit and sighed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**When I'm looking for the light**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Searching for the brightest star**_

**_There you are_**

* * *

Asuka returned to trying to get comfortable. _I don't even need to search for the light 'cause Judai really is the brightest star I've ever seen or probably ever will see._ Sighing once more, Asuka abandoned the futile attempts to get comfortable and go to sleep. She looked out her window and saw the full moon casting it's yellowish-silver glow over the island. _I wonder what Judai's doing what now. Umph, probably sleeping unbothered by any annoying thoughts whatsoever._

Finally able to get to get comfortable, Asuka drifted into a deep sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

_**There you are, standing in a crowded room**_

_**There you are, the Earth and I'm the Moon**_

**_My desire is to stand by the fire that burns inside of you_**

* * *

The next day, Asuka found herself in Chronos's class. Hardly bothering to pay attention to the gender-confused professor, Asuka lazily looked around the room and suddenly found her eyes drawn to a certain brown-haired Osiris. Asuka was too absorbed into staring at Judai to notice Ariana looking at her with an understanding smile spread across her petite features and the pale-haired Obelisk slowly shook her head. 

As the class drew to a close, Ariana and her boyfriend, Johan, caught up with Asuka.

"So, Asuka-chan, did you find Chronos-sensei's lecture interesting?"

"She couldn't have. She was too busy staring at Judai-kun to realize there even _was _a lecture." Johan said with a pleasant smile.

By now, Asuka had a fairly good blush on her face.

"Man, I haven't seen a girl blush this much since I first kissed Ariana in the Dark World a few weeks ago. Ow!" Johan cried out the last part as Ariana had promptly jabbed him in the ribs.

"Is there anything on your mind, Asuka-chan?" Ariana asked her fellow female Obelisk.

"No, Ariana-chan. I'm fine. Just, a little warm is all."

Ariana nodded, "Yeah. It's really warm for late May, hmm, Johan-koi?"

"Yeah. Hey, Ariana-koi, can I show you something?"

"Sure, Johan-koi."

Johan grabbed the pale-haired girl's wrist and pulled her towards the school.

Asuka sighed and shook her head slightly at the promising new couple.

"Hey, Asuka!"

The aforementioned girl turned to see the boy-no, man-she repeatedly saw in her dreams, kissing her, telling her he loved her…Asuka felt her blush return with avengence. This time, Judai was not flanked by Sho and Kenzan, but was alone. "Mind if I talk to you?" he asked as he caught up to her. Asuka shook her head no and walked with him.

_**

* * *

**_

Every time I turn around

_**When I'm lost and when I'm found**_

_**Like an angel standing guard**_

**_There you are_**

_**And when I forget to breathe**_

_**You're watchin' over me**_

_**There you are**_

_**When I'm looking for the light **_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Searching for the brightest star**_

_**There you are**_

* * *

"Listen, Asuka, ever since that whole Dark World fiasco, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I was a jerk and a moron and an all-around jackass. I caused you guys nothing but pain and misery. Sho hates me now and Kenzan still hasn't accepted my apology, Manjoume kinda forgives me, I guess, but I need to know if you forgive me. If you don't, I understand. I just need to know. 

Asuka blinked and looked shocked for about three seconds, and then…"Judai! How could you ever think Sho hates you? He's just confused, that's all. All he needs is a good slap in the face from Sammy. And I mean that figuratively. Kenzan's the same way. Anna's getting Cat on the phone tonight and having her knock some sense into his thick skull. As for Manjoume, you know how he is. And me? I am still rather ticked about how easily you allowed yourself to be taken over."

Judai hung his head like a smacked puppy. Asuka's expression softened.

"But I still forgive you. You were under stress. It's not easy being the hero, hmm big boy?"

Judai's head shot up and his chocolate brown eyes locked with Asuka's golden brown ones. A vision shot threw both of their minds.

_

* * *

_

"_Repeat of first year, huh Jen?"_

"_For the last time, it's Jenny and yes, it is."_

_The brown haired man grinned and leaned into the woman._

"_Only, there will be one, tiny little difference." And with that, he closed the space between his face and the woman's._

_After a few seconds, he broke the kiss and got down on his knees. _

"_Jenny, will you marry me?"_

_The woman was speechless. _

"_Oh, Yuudai! Of course I will!"_

_The man grinned and stood up. He slid the ring on her finger and then picked her up bridal style._

"_Good, Mrs. Yuki." _

* * *

"Judai…" Asuka whispered her companion's name. 

Both Judai and Asuka were red in the face.

"Well," Judai started, "I guess we know how my dad made his proposal."

Asuka nodded.

"Um, Asuka, the main reason as to why I wanted to know if you forgave me, well, I've been thinking…"

"Heaven help us," Asuka said with a shaky laugh.

"Well, no one thought my mother would accept my father's proposal…"

Asuka felt her heart pounding; what was he getting at?

"…Just like no one would've seen this coming." And with that, Asuka felt Judai's lips on her own. After a few moments of shock, Asuka leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and after about 30 seconds, they parted. Asuka found herself breathless.

_

* * *

_

_"Mama, when will I know I've found the right guy for me?"_

_"Simple, Asuka, when you kiss him, he'll leave you breathless. That's what your father did. Oh, sweet memories…"_

* * *

"And I guess what I want to say is I, I, Iloveyou." 

Asuka blinked; normally she could decipher fast talk, but the kiss still had her brain in a dreamy state.

"Come again?"

Judai sighed and spoke again, "I said I love you."

Asuka's heart hammered.

_**

* * *

**_

_**When I'm looking for the light**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Searching for the brightest star**_

_**There you are**_

* * *

"I love you too." **_

* * *

_**

**_There you are_**

* * *

"See Johan-koi? You now owe me 5 dollars. Judai-kun fessed up before Asuka-chan." 

"Yeah, and all it took for him to realize how he feels about Asuka-chan is nearly losing her in the Dark World."

"I guess. Now hand over my five."

_**

* * *

**_

_**There you are**_

* * *

**Okay, do not ask where the ending came from. It just happened. Review please!**


End file.
